


Loki's Interrogation

by Sir_Skullian



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Bondage, Bruises, Cutting, Double Penetration, F/M, Hand Job, Interrogation, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Partnership, Other, POV Second Person, Psychological Torture, Restraints, Spanking, Spit Roast, Stockholm Syndrome, Torture, Vaginal Sex, clone, physical violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Skullian/pseuds/Sir_Skullian
Summary: Loki kidnaps a woman from Earth, having been told she has some information that he needs. But when it turns out she doesn't have what he needs, she tries offering him something else...Gift for a Friend
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 35





	Loki's Interrogation

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! This is my first time writing a POV Second Person type story, so PLEASE let me know if this turned out okay. I'm also doubly new to torture style stuff, so bear with me on this little experiment of a story. 
> 
> This one was written for a friend of mine who absolutely ADORES Tom Hiddleston's Loki in the MCU, but hopefully y'all can just insert yourself into the story and enjoy it as well.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and enjoy!
> 
> UPDATE: Wow! Thanks for the great reception to this story! And so quickly, too! I didn't like how I ended this, especially with how abrupt of an ending it was, so I decided to go back in and extend/ improve the ending a bit for you all. Added more fluff, what I think is a humorous moment with Thor, and in general made the ending transition a bit more natural. I hope you all think it's a valid improvement...

You find yourself sitting on a floor, your legs splayed out before you. A simple burlap bag is placed over your head, and your arms are bound behind your back. A single metal cuff is clasped tightly to your ankle, chaining you to a wall in a damp, dark place that you’ve spent the last three days in. You are naked, cold, and longing.

Outside you can hear the sounds of life passing you by; birds chirping happily, the wind blowing past with reckless abandon, and the laughter and joy of countless individuals passing by your cell, unaware of your presence. For three days the smells and sounds of the outdoors has taunted you, beckoning you to it. But you remain, partly due to your restraints and bindings, but also for an uncomfortable delectation.

These past three days you’ve been held prisoner by a man whose touch sends shivers down your spine and makes you quiver with anticipation, fear, and arousal. His icy fingers have clawed and tickled at your skin, his fists, open palms, and all manner of sharp or blunt object leaving bruises and open wounds across your body. He is angry with you for not knowing the location of some object you’ve told him repeatedly you’ve never even heard of, but this just angers him further each time it’s repeated.

It’s now been five hours since he was last with you. You were given a sparse meal, fed to you in a forceful manner by an unnamed man who always sees fit to keep the bag over your eyes when he feeds you. Each day this man comes in just as the sound of the mid-morning bird calls dies down, cleans you from the previous night’s torture, feeds you, and then leaves to do God knows what. He never speaks, and the roughness with which he treats you makes you feel more like a caged animal than a human being.

Aside from the routine of the man feeding and cleaning you, the last three days have been anything but predictable. Your captor has spent the last three days trying countless forms of torture, trying to get information out of you that you are not privy to. And all this time you’ve longed for the torture to simply become something more…enraptured by this man’s quest for information and you own affection for him.

The first day he was forceful, slamming you against a wall, a table, and face first into the ground, pinning your body against these surfaces and even his own body as he screamed into your ear, demanding you tell him what he wanted to know. He eventually began to brandish a knife, cutting lightly at first into your flesh and threatening to slice your throat open if you did not comply with his demands, eventually leaving more than a few gashes on your arms, inner thighs and on your left cheek. Most of your bruises and cuts came from this day, and you did not yield any information.

The second day was confusing, as instead of doubling down and striking you further and with greater force as you had expected, he began to be gentler with his touches, his voice cooing sweet whispers into your ear and filling you with embarrassing enjoyment. With the aid of feathers and a patch of animal fur, he began to tease your body, focusing on parts that made you shrink inwards until your body convulsed with reaction that caused you to laugh uncontrollably as he continued to tickle, twist and torture your sensitive spots. For hours he used these tools and his fingers to gentle caress your feet, sides, neck and stomach, forcing you to laugh until you peed yourself. Still you did not yield.

Today was the third day, and he had already tried a new form of torture on you in the morning. He walked into your cell, gently cooing something about how if you wouldn’t break, he’d find someone who would. He removed the bag from your head for the first time in days, and even the darkness of the cell was enough to blind you. But as your eyes adjusted, it appeared that he was standing before you, a knife to the throat of your mother. She was openly weeping, begging you to tell him what you knew, and after you protested again to not knowing what he wanted with tears in your eyes, he called you a liar and sliced at your mother, the knife going through her form and revealing it to be just an illusion. He replaced the bag on your head forcibly, practically slamming his fists onto your shoulders and sending you crashing to the floor, before slamming the large iron door to your cell so hard it made the whole room shake.

So now here you lay, the feeling of desolation still hot in your mind. Part of you wishes that you could just know what it was that he was looking for so you could end this torture. To know even just what it was that he wanted. But through it all…you find yourself aroused.

Through everything he has done, from the cuttings and beatings, to the tickling to even the sight of your mother almost sliced in two, there’s something about him that’s just…intoxicating. The smell of his long black hair as it gently falls upon your body. His forceful and ice-cold grip as he holds you how he wants. The growls he emits when you still don’t tell him what he wants or fight back even the tiniest bit. Everything he does makes you shake with desire, makes you want to just forgo the interrogation altogether and please him, make him feel like this whole thing wasn’t just a waste of time or that you can at least offer him something of use, even if it’s only your willing body!

As you recount the previous day’s events in your mind, you could swear that this outcome might seem logical. The way he smiled while teasing your flesh with his fingers. The gentle whispers in your ear. You swear you’d even heard him say that you were “beneath him, yet trapped within an appealing form.” You have no idea what it is that he truly wants, but you for sure know that you’ll do anything to be with him.

Down the hall from your door, you hear boots against the cobblestone slowly approaching. You’ve heard it a few times already, and you know that it means he is coming. A small smile forms on your face as you begin to whimper softly to yourself. The chance to be with him, even in this rough environment, fills you with glee to the point that you can’t help but feel like a dog, excited and yapping with joy at the sight of their master coming home.

A key fits itself noisily into the keyhole, is turned, and you hear the ancient lock tumblers release. The door swings open, and a rush of hot air flows into the room, crashing against your naked form and clashing with your cold, clammy flesh. Through the small gaps in the bag you can see light pouring out from behind the door, and a blurry shadow of a tall, slender man is blocking that light.

As you’re about to incline your head upwards, a sweet smell passes by. You inhale deeply, and the scent of roasted meat and other savory foods invade your senses, clouding your mind with flavors you’ve not experienced for days. It’s been only bread and water for three days, after all; just enough to keep you alive so the torture can continue. You let out a moan of desire at the smell, and you can almost hear the sneer that he has across his face as he begins to address you.

“I just don’t get you,” a voice whispers out, barely loud enough for you to hear. “You’ve endured days of torture…being cut, beaten, tickled and even forced to watch your mother plead for her life before you…and yet you are moaning at the smell of meat?”

You hear his footsteps approach, his feet practically slamming down with each step, until he is towering over you. The smell of the food grows even stronger now, and you feel yourself drooling with anticipation, your mouth agape hoping that the food will find its way into it. You feel a small droplet of droll fall onto your breast, and can practically taste the tray of food he’s holding. It’s so close now...

He rips the bag from your head suddenly, the light from outside the cell blinding you worse than before. It takes a few moments, but your eye sight does eventually recover, and staring down at you, a plate of food in one hand and a knife in the other, is Loki, God of Mischief. Your torturer. Your desire.

He stands before you, dressed simply in a splendid green and black leather tunic, hugging his slender form. A pair of basic leggings cover the rest of him, and wrapped around him is a largely featureless, dark green cloak. He never dresses nicer than this before you, but you know that this clothing is merely an illusion, meant more to cover him than to actual present himself as someone who is of royalty.

On the plate in his hand are three roasted turkey legs, golden brown and dripping with flavor and juices. The assorted vegetables next to it have a small helping of pepper lazily draped across them, and the chocolate truffles sitting next to that look soft and delicate. Each one is exuding its own distinct scent, and the combination is enough to make you drool even further and your stomach to growl with hope.

“This is really all you need, is it?” He states, kneeling down and keeping the food tantalizingly close to your face, just far enough away that you can't touch any of it. “A little torture and then some delicious food? Well I'm willing to give this to you...you just need to tell me where it is.”

You look at the food, a low cloud of steam flying off it's warm surface. The smells are enveloping your senses, keeping you from thinking rationally. Your gaze slowly turns towards the man's kind eyes, a wicked smile almost scarring his face as he thinks he's finally won.

“I...I don't know anything...” You manage to say, the words betraying your thoughts. You were ready to spill your darkest secrets at the chance of even a single taste of that food, but you can't help but stay with the story you've had the last three days. It's more about staying true to yourself, some primal desire to not lose yourself to the torture you've endured.

His smile turns quickly to a scowl, and as he stands, you see the food evaporate into thin air. Another illusion. You groan out in displeasure, sagging forward and slumping your head down to stare at the floor.

“You truly are a blithering piece of scum!” He says, twirling the knife in his hand. “Sticking to some moral code, no doubt. But I have ways of making you talk.”

He grabs a hold of your arm with his free hand, forcing you up off the floor with incredible ease. You comply, knowing his grip is strong and that you have nowhere to go even if you did manage to get free. As you stand before him, you watch as he twists and moves the knife in his hand in ways that you didn't know possible, his attention focused on the cold steel of the blade.

“I could simply sit here, day in and out, slowly destroying your body until you concede defeat and tell me what I want to know. But I'm afraid for you, I'm working on quite a restricted schedule, and I no longer have time to be playing games.”

He reaches behind you, staring into your eyes. His gaze causes you to quake, and you want nothing more than to have him take you right then and there. Instead, you feel the bindings around your wrist loosen and then fall to the floor, the blood rushing back to them and causing them to tingle. You grab hold of one of your wrists, rubbing feelings back into it, as you stare up him confused.

“You won't be needing those now,” He says. He's up to something...you can feel it. “I don't need you restrained for what's about to happen.”

Your eyes go wide with hope. He steps back from you and slowly reaches his hand forward. You hold your ground, unsure of what is about to happen, your eyes now locked onto his outstretch hand.

“This will likely hurt more than anything I could have done to you physically.”

His hand touches your forehead. In an instant, you cry out, unsure if in pain or pleasure, and the entire world around you ceases to be. Your life flashes quickly before your eyes. You see your childhood. Your adolescence. Tragic events you wish you could forget, and happy memories you're enraptured to enjoy again. Your heart skips a beat, then everything goes white. A moment later, you feel his hand leave your forehead. You open your eyes, and Loki is staring you down, a look of confusion across his face.

“How...?” He asks himself aloud, taking a step back. “How?!” You say nothing. “HOW ARE YOU NOT THE ONE I WAS TOLD HAD THE INFORMATION I NEEDED?!”

He lets out a deep guttural sound of rage, his cries echoing out into the hallway. A hand swings across the room suddenly, slamming the back of his hand against your face and sending you careening to the floor. You prop yourself up on your arms as he begins to pace back and forth, continuing to shout at himself while staring at you.

“How could I have been this blind?! It clearly wasn't you! My interrogation methods have not failed me before, and thus you would have cracked by now if it was! This is all Thor's fault! He told me to capture you, told me you had what I needed! Why did I believe that golden haired moron?!”

He kicks a rat that scurries by, sending it into the wall with a wet thud. He stops there, panting with anger through gritted teeth, his hands wrapped around his head and pressing down aggressively. You're unsure what to do, let alone say.

Loki's breathing begins to slow, and as you watch his torso turn slowly towards you, you have even less of an idea of what to expect.

“Why you?” He asks, his body fully turned towards you. “Why would you be the one that I captured? Who are you...really?”

He grabs your arm again, pulling you up off the floor, only this time he slams you against the wall. You cry out in pain, your arm twisted behind your back with Loki shouting into your ear.

“You are NOTHING to me! Nothing but flesh that I have carved into hoping for it to reveal something, ANYTHING! I've wasted so much time! Wasted it on a useless Terran like you!”

He stomps to the door, letting you drop down to the floor as he practically lunges for the handle. As his grip tightens around the knob, he pauses for a moment, staring down at his hand wrapped around the brass as if it insulted his mother.

“FUUUCK!” He shouts down at the cobblestone, throwing his hands down at his sides. You flinch at the volume. “FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!”

He begins to pace around the room again, mumbling insults at himself. You hear him mention Thor, Thanos and you, and something within you makes you to stand slowly. You do so with caution, keeping your hands out in front of you in a protective stance in case he tries to lunge at you. He doesn't lunge towards you, and as his pacing slows, you hear his mumbles slowly turn from insults and ramblings into pleas with some unseen force. Tears begin to well up in his eyes.

You take a step forward, your hands reaching out to him. He looks so defeated, so innocent, and all the hurt he's exacted upon you slowly washes out of your mind. He's not your torturer here; he's a broken man, haunted by past guilt and trauma and unable to accept his part in it all. He looks almost like a hurt animal in the woods, a thorn sticking in its paw waiting for someone to come help him...he looks weak. He's facing away from you, but you can tell by his heavy breathing and the twitching in his fingers that he is stressed...scared even.

You're now within reach of him. The scent of sweet-smelling flowers radiates off his hair, and the familiarity of it makes you shake briefly with joy. That scent is one of the things you've enjoyed about your time with him, and each time you smell it, it's almost a Pavlovian response that arouses you. You feel yourself warm at the smell, and without even checking you know that your body is ready to receive him. Willing to do as he pleases to make him feel better.

You watch Loki turn slowly as he becomes aware of your proximity. Tears are streaming down his face slowly, and he looks upon you with sadness and confusion. You want to do nothing more than to wrap him up in a hug, stroke his head and tell him everything will be alright...but you merely settle for reaching up to his cheek, wiping away his tears. You return to a standing position before him, waiting to see how he will react.

For what feels like an eternity, neither of you move. Loki just stares at you, his confusion exponentially growing at your act of kindness. You stare back at him, waiting for something to happen. The seconds drag on as you both stare at one another.

“Why...? After...after everything I've done to you...why would you show me sympathy?” He steps forward, looking at you more intently than before, as if he were examining you. Trying to learn about you like you're some mythical animal. “What could possibly make you act like this?”

He stands mere inches from you. The smell of his hair is overcome by his natural musk now, and you can't help but stifle a moan. As you stare forward into his chest, your hands reach up as if they had a mind of their own, grasping forward to just touch him...caress his chest, to hold him in some way to prove to yourself that he’s really there, and that this isn’t just a dream you might wake from at any moment. He watches you do this, bewildered.

You look up into his eyes. “I've wanted nothing more than to have you hold me. Through all the pain, all the torture and teasing, and even before you stole me away...I've...I've wanted you...Ever since I first saw you, I knew that I wanted you to make me yours...to help quell the savage monster inside and make you feel loved! Do with me as you please! I am yours!”

He grabs your hands, holding them to his chest. His look of bewilderment stays, but it's less out of confusion now...He almost looks...happy. As if he can't understand the concept of someone wanting to be with him in any fashion, let alone something like this. Your heart skips a beat as you feel his heart racing in his chest. You want this moment to last forever.

But if it did...then what happened next would never happen.

Loki pulls you in, pressing your body against his. His lips are an inch from yours, his breath hot and heavy, and you feel him tremble against you. Your heart simultaneously leaps up into your throat and drops out of your body entirely...could this be it?

“I think...I think I should return you home...” He whispers, a defeated look in his eyes. As he turns to walk away, you grab hold of him, pulling him in as you plant your lips onto his. He makes a noise of surprise as you kiss him, and the sensation of his lips against yours makes your body cry out in joy. It's almost overwhelming when a moment later, Loki wraps his arms around you, pressing you against him once more as he intensifies the kiss.

His arms are firm around your naked form, but unlike when he was torturing you before, you feel like you're free to leave whenever you want. You wouldn't dare do so, however, as this is exactly what you've been dreaming of since you first saw him on the TV attacking New York. You didn't care that he was destroying the city...you only cared about how he made you feel, and your desire to help what you saw as a tortured soul. And right now...he's making you feel like you've never felt before.

He breaks off the kiss after a moment, breathing heavy like before. You stare into each other’s eyes for so long that time stands still. You're in a state of utter bliss, feeling like your body is floating above the clouds. But a small gust of wind blows in from the window behind you, and you remember that you're standing in a cold, damp dungeon completely naked, and your body involuntarily shivers.

“Oh!” Loki stammers, pulling off his cloak and wrapping it around you. The warmth of his cloak rushes through your body, and you breath a sigh of relief as you begin to warm your body that has not felt such warmth in days. “We should get you out of here...get you back home to Earth…”

You shake your head. “Please no!” He stares at you, shocked and confused. “I...I want you to torture me more...but, you know...in a sexy kind of way...” You let the cloak drop to the floor, exposing your naked body to him willingly for the first time. You sway your hips slowly from side to side, intentionally breathing heavier than you need so your chest moves up and down. You want him to take you, to do as he pleases with you, but you also want to tease him a little.

His face stays bewildered for a moment, before he chuckles to himself. His smile cuts knives of pleasure through your body, and his chuckle shakes your bones with joy. He steps back from you, that smile lingering on his face.

“Are you sure that's what you want?” You nod furiously, biting your lip with anticipation. “Alright then.”

He raises his hands and snaps his fingers. In an instant, the room around you transforms, going from a drab, damp dungeon and into a plush, regal environment, filled with various devices used for pleasurable torture. Bars with restraints, a fire pit with red hot pokers sticking out of it, a rack with whips, chains and knives adorning it; everything here is meant to be used to make someone feel powerful or powerless in a safe, secure way, with just the right amount of dangerous intent thrown in to make it all the more exciting. The sight of the room flushes over you, and a moan of excitement escapes your lips. Then you notice Loki himself.

He's standing in the same spot, but instead of his common garb, he's wearing a black leather vest that exposes his chest, and a pair of tight leather pants leaving little to nothing to the imagination. He's holding a ball gag in his hand, and his smile has gone from amusement to pure lust. The mere sight of him like this gives you pause, but you can’t take your eyes off of him. You need him.

“Kneel.” He says, his voice dripping with lustful desire. You happily comply, your heart beating impossibly fast in your chest. The thick red carpeting beneath you feels infinitely better on your bruised knees than the cobblestone, and you let out a sigh of relief at the feeling. He steps forward, and as he leans down to put the ball gag in place, his smile makes you want nothing more than to be his forever.

The gag in place, he gently pulls you up off the ground and leads you to a four-foot-long metal bar suspended from the ceiling, leather cuffs adorning either side of it. He fastens each of your wrists into the cuffs, raising your arms above your head and exposing the whole of your body to him. With simple nudges from his hand touching your thighs, you part your legs for him, and you stand before him fully exposed, ready for whatever might come next as your waiting pussy drips onto the floor, your excitement at the situation literally overflowing within you.

He stands in front of you, taking in the view. You feel his gaze upon you, judging your form with eyes hungry for what they see. You can tell that he fully intends to help you live out your fantasies, but on his terms, and perhaps a few of his own.

“Mmmm...” He hums in approval as he slowly walks around you. “Yes...I didn't notice you before, since I was more focused on getting information out of you...but I greatly enjoy what I'm seeing.” He reaches out and slaps your behind softly, a soft, happy moan escaping your gagged lips. He slaps again, this time a little harder, and you moan louder in return. “Truly a great view, indeed.”

He grabs a firm hold of your behind, a small yelp of surprise escaping your gagged mouth. His hands toy and tease with it, sending a whole host of new sensations throughout body. As he plays with your behind, your mind slowly begins to shut off, lost in ecstasy to the sensations of him touching you.

He’s now standing within a few inches of you, holding and playing with you. His body heat radiates from him, and you hear his soft groans of arousal and approval as he touches you. You feel one hand go free of your behind, and as you’re about to look behind you in some form of silent protest, you feel it reach around and grab hold of your breast, the ends of his fingers taking hold of your nipple and beginning to twist it. Softly at first, but as you cry out with approval, he responds by twisting and flicking it harder.

Somewhat muffled by your own cries of arousal and pleasure, you hear his breathing grow more erratic, more frantic. His hands begin moving faster, more randomly, teasing and torturing your form unlike anything he’s done to you thus far. You can almost feel his mind begin to slip, becoming more animalistic and filled with desire. And through it all, your body responds with rapturous waves of fulfillment, creating a sense of comfort and wholeness you’ve not yet known until now.

His hand holding your behind whips away from you violently and as quickly returns, smacking the flesh with a loud smack. You cry out in pain and pleasure, submitting yourself to him as he does it again and again. By the time he finishes, the right side of you behind is covered in a deep red bruise, sensitive to even the slightest of touches. He rubs if softly, sending sensations of pain throughout your body, but you welcome them like they were the only thing you ever wanted.

His hands fall from your body, and you cry out in discontent through the gag. He moves to stand in front of you now, a very pronounced and large bulge tightening his already tight leather pants. Your eyes go wide at the sight, and your hips begin to sway subtly, subliminally indicating your desire and willingness to receive him.

He notices the movements, his eyes moving down from your eyes to watch the hypnotic display. You begin to sway them in a more pronounced manner, teasing his gaze with a minor erotic display as you let small moans escape through your gagged mouth. He watches you sway back and forth with great focus; you want nothing more than to have him lunge towards you and take you right then and there, and the crazed look in his eyes and the way he’s stifling his groans of sexual frustration make it apparent that that may just be what he wants too.

It only takes a few more moments of dancing for his pleasure before Loki rips off his pants, revealing to you his large, erect member. It stands fully at attention, ready for you to please it, suck it, fuck it and ride it. He walks forward, removes the ball gag from your mouth and grabs hold of your hips, kissing you deeply as the warmth of his cock brushing against your stomach. Your arms still trapped, you decide to take some initiative and wrap your legs around his waist, deepening the kiss and relinquishing yourself to his control.

“Oh my,” he states, holding onto your legs as your wet pussy finally rubs against his red-hot member. “Someone really has been enjoying themselves, haven’t they?”

“You’re one to talk,” you coo back at him, your breath heavy with love and your heart beating faster than a locomotive. He chuckles at the comment as his hands go up to free yours, but you instead lace his fingers into yours, stopping him from untying you. “I’d rather stay here, if that’s alright with you.”

He smiles a wicked, almost sadistic smile. “I knew there was something I liked about you.” He grabs hold of your hips, the tip of his cock at the entrance to your wet walls. He looks you in the eye, that same wicked smile plastered on his face, and his lunges his hips forward, crashing into you and sending his cock deep inside of your sanctum.

The overwhelming sensation of pleasure is instant within you. Your whole body shakes as you feel a release long since denied to you wash over your body, orgasming for the first time in days after so much rapturous torture at the hands of the man who just entered you. His cock is radioactive it’s burning so hot within you, and for too long he lingers there, letting you shake through your orgasm and taunting you as he stands nearly perfectly still.

Unamused by his taunting and ready to proceed, you begin to move your hips against him, letting his cock barely fall in and out of you as you do. He reacts with shock as you move against him, before he tightens his grip on your body and begins to finally buck into you, slamming himself into your waiting frame.

In and out his cock slides against your sensitive walls, shockwaves of pleasure exploding into your body with each passion filled thrust. His hands readjust themselves to be holding onto your behind, but his eyes stay locked onto yours as the two of you cry out in unison, the primal pleasures of your union bringing you both eternal bliss. Again, and again he pounds into your body, ramming you with his cock like it was one of his knives, and you receive each stab of his steel with a joy usually reserved for less perverse things.

Your thoughts escape you as you give yourself over to the utter sensation of being fucked by a Norse God, the rigidity of his member striking you without pause, without fail, and sending coursing waves of lustful pleasure throughout your craving form. As he continues to pound into you, you feel his hands move all around your body, so fast and sure that it almost feels like there are two sets of hands touching and teasing you, enveloping your senses and overtaking your thoughts.

It’s only when you feel the second cock about to enter you from behind that you realize that you have been feeling two sets of hands on your body. Your head whips around to see a Clone Loki standing behind you, holding onto your body and ready to thrust its throbbing member into your behind. You turn to Loki, who is smiling wickedly.

“So nice I want to do you twice,” he quips, and Clone Loki gets ready to thrust into you.

“Wait!” you shout. “I’ve never done-“ But it’s too late. Clone Loki shoves his full length slowly into your behind, filling your virgin hole with his strong member. You cry out in pain as you feel it inch its way inside of you, Loki stopping his movements up front to allow your body a chance to adjust to the new cock. The pain is overwhelming you to the point that tears begin to streak down your face, but no matter how far he goes in, no matter how much it pains you, you want him to continue. You want your body to be used for his purposes, and if one of those purposes is this, then so be it.

As you feel the base of his cock hits your back, you let out a breath of air with a grunt. His cock is throbbing within your newly broken in asshole, and you feel a small amount of blood begin to lube up the hole. Your tears continue down your face, but you simply nod to Loki, letting him know that you’re okay.

He smiles and almost cautious smile before the two of them slowly begin to move their hips in unison. As one moves in, the other pulls out, working like the pistons of a car engine to drive their full lengths into your body. The pain is too much to handle at first, and you simply cry out as your body continues fighting your desire to let it adjust. But thankfully, adrenaline and your longing need for him win out, and your body begins sending signals of delight rather than pain.

As your grunts and cries of pains slowly begin to change to moans of joy, the two Loki’s begin to move faster. Each cock rams into your holes and touches the deepest parts of your body, and you lean your head forward as best you can to kiss the Loki in front of you passionately, almost as a way of thanking him for this satisfaction you feel. He responds by kissing you back, but the Loki behind you doesn’t want to be left out of the fun.

As your wrestling tongues with Loki, Clone Loki reaches one of his arms around, slowly moving from your breast down your stomach. His hand continues down further until it touches a soft, wet mound, and the tips of his fingers slowly begin to encircle your clit. You shriek with joy into Loki’s mouth, now forming into a smile at the reaction without breaking the kiss.

On and on they pound themselves into you, driving their bodies further together to reach as deep as they can into your chasms. It’s not long before you feel the sensations start to overwhelm you.

“Loki I-I-I…I’m About…about to-“ Your body contorts in on itself as you feel it explode with your orgasm. Your contortions cause both Loki’s to pull out of you, and your body slumps down, held up only by the arm restraints as you shake and shiver from your entire body reacting to the overload. They both stand there watching, enjoying the sight of you rocking with the pleasure that they caused you. And when you finally slump down, your body satisfied yet spent and your breathing ragged, he props your chin up and smiles an inch from your face.

“That was quite the orgasm,” Loki states, laughing to himself. Clone Loki moves to stand behind him, the same smile adorning his perfect face. “Almost like you were enjoying yourself or something.”

You laugh. A low, exhausted laugh, but one of the first genuine laughs you’ve had in a long time. Loki reaches up and removes your wrists from the restraints, your body slumping to the floor but caught by Clone Loki. Clone Loki props you up and supports you, allowing you to stand face to face with Loki, holding your breath to see what will happen now.

He smiles at you, a happy, almost docile smile that’s unbecoming and uncharacteristic for how he’s been the past few days. It looks…genuine…comforting. He extends out his arms to you with this smile, motioning for you to come in for a hug. But you’re not ready to be done just yet…

Much to the surprise of both Loki’s, you drop to our knees and take Loki’s cock firmly into your hands, stroking its whole length with ease as you stare up at him, nothing but lust in your gaze. He stares back down at you, biting his lip and trying poorly to stifle the groans of pleasure he’s emitting. Back and forth your arms move, the juices from your own orgasm helping to slide in your grasp with ease and little to no friction.

Not wanting to be left out of the enjoyment, Clone Loki walks up to your side, and without missing a beat you free one of your hands from Loki’s cock and grab onto his clones. Now beating off two large members, your breathing becomes rapid as you work your tired arms. You ignore the pain they’re feeling from having been suspended for so long, instead focusing on the faces of the identical men your pleasing and how much they enjoy your touch.

The joy of stroking his cock fills you with a second wind of energy, and as you stare up at Loki you take the tip of his cock into your mouth, suckling it the intensify the sensation for him without stopping stroking. He throws back his head in pleasure, his groans and moans giving you all the indication you need that you’re doing something right. To not leave Clone Loki out, you stroke his cock slightly faster, sneaking an occasional glance at him to see his identical face producing slightly different reactions.

Your desire is only to please Loki, and yet you can’t help but get some sick enjoyment out of watching him melt at your touch. His groans grow louder and louder the more you continue, switching cock heads to suck at random and listening intently to the two men groan for you. His taste is marred only slightly by your own, but his musk alone drives you up the walls each time you inhale, enough to make you break one hand free of their cocks to please your wet walls.

Clone Loki notices this first, and you notice him share a look with Loki. You don’t stop pleasing either of them, but you watch as the two have a mental conversation together, hatching some plan before your eyes. As if to confirm your suspicions, Clone Loki backs away from you, releasing his cock from your grasp. You simply take hold of Loki’s cock as you continue to suck the tip, your ears open to whatever Clone Loki might be doing.

Thankfully, you don’t have to wait too long. After only the briefest of moments, Clone Loki grabs a hold of your waist and hoists you up while Loki shoves his cock deeper into your mouth and down your throat, holding your head there. You gag on his length as if slides into your throat, but behind you you feel Clone Loki getting into position to take you from behind.

You look up to Loki and tap at his hip, indicating you need to breath. He lets his cock slide very slowly out of your mouth, and you gasp for air when it’s finally free of your esophagus. Grabbing hold of Loki’s Cock and stroking, you look back to Clone Loki, give him a smile and a wink, and return to sucking Loki’s tip. As if that were the signal he’d been waiting for, Clone Loki takes his cock and plunges it into your waiting cunt, effectively making you a spit roast when he hoists your legs off the ground and holds onto them at his sides.

The two of them begin to slowly pound into you like they did before, only this time Clone Loki is the one calling the shots. He pounds into you much harder than Loki does, but you enjoy the sensation of being used all the same, letting Loki’s cock slide down into your throat with each thrust from Clone Loki shoving him deeper into you and your body closer to Loki.

You shriek with delight as Clone Loki pumps harder and faster into you, the sound of it changing slightly as Loki’s cock wedges it’s way down your throat. You take your breaths where you can get them, but part of the fun of this is being choked while it’s happening, and you greatly enjoy the sensation of it all to the point where you feel like you might cum again.

Wanting to keep your hands busy, you reach up and grab Loki’s ass, holding it firmly in your grasp despite him jumping from shock. He looks down at you with a coy smile, laughing a soft, hearty laugh as he lets you knead his butt. It’s a well-built ass, after all, and you’ve wanted nothing more than to take hold of it since he first bent down in front of you.

As you do this, Clone Loki continues to buck into your wet cunt, relishing in the sensation of your tight walls. He begins to pick up the pace a little bit, and you feel both members grow slightly inside of you as they prepare to unleash their loads into you. They pound into you more and more, growing ever so slightly but still filling you with anticipation, until the moment arrives.

Loki is the first to blow, his cock wedged deep into your throat and sending a torrent of cum into your stomach. It shoots out in bursts, and each one is accentuated by him thrusting forward slightly, choking you further as it drives itself just that little extra bit forward into you. As his load is dying down, you feel Clone Loki thrust hard into your cunt one last time, erupting in a similar fashion as he fills you up with his hot seed. You simply drink down what you can before Loki lets his cock out of your mouth, coughing up a little bit of the excess as you gasp for air. Clone Loki pulls out of you as well, gently letting you down and letting his excess drip out of your filled pussy.

Loki’s not done when he pulls out, though, and a few threads of cum shoot out and land on your face and breasts. Clone Loki is the same, but some land on the back of your head and your back. When both of them are done, you’re kneeling on the floor in between them, cum filling your pussy and stomach and covering your face and upper body. The feeling is warm and oddly comforting, but ultimately you feel used like you wanted to be. You have become Loki’s prize, and thankfully he seems to have forgotten all about whatever it was he was looking for before. You’re ready to do whatever he wants, and yet you’re still a little surprised at what he does next.

Loki hands you a towel telling you that you should clean yourself up. You gladly accept the towel, but only reluctantly clean yourself, not wanting to remove any part of Loki from you. You still comply, because Loki has asked you to do this, and even if it's not on you, you still feel his warmth within you. You toss the towel aside, looking to Loki for some form of guidance, his eyes having been on you the entire time you've been cleaning yourself.

He steps forward, Clone Loki disappearing behind him. He takes your hands, looks into your eyes, and rests his hand on your cheek. You lean into his hand, closing your eyes and feeling his warmth envelope you. It's really a perfect moment...

"So, I see you took the bait." You and Loki whirl about to see Thor leaning against the doorway, a tankard of ale in his hand and a large, goofy smile across his face. He takes a drink of his ale before continuing. "You were focused too much on your quest, brother, that you haven't slept or given yourself a moment's rest for days. So, naturally, I took it upon myself to seek out someone who would help you...relax for once."

Loki's face is red with anger, but as Thor continues to speak, he calms himself, focusing more on you than Thor. "You're right, brother. I've been focused too heavily on finding it...This was a much needed relief."

You smile. Knowing that you helped quell this man's rage lifts your soul, and makes you want nothing more than to be his relief from there forward. He wraps his arms around you, resting his chin on your head as you hold him in return.

"You could have at least knocked," Loki states to Thor, attempting to cover you as best as he can.

"But then I'd miss out on such a wonderful sight..." Thor chuckles to himself at Loki's grunt of anger as he walks in, placing a hand onto his shoulder while addressing you. "You really are what he's needed. I learned long ago that having someone in your life like you is important, even for a Front Giant half-brother whose tried to kill you multiple times."

You laugh at the comment, and double down at Loki's blush. Thor joins in the laughter, and after a brief moment, Loki chuckles himself. The three of you stand there for a few moments before Thor waves to you both, stating he's got something else to attend to. "I'm glad you turned out to be the right option, by the way. I had no idea what I would do if it didn't work, except maybe spend a little time off Asgard for a while." He closes the door behind him, leaving you and Loki in privacy again with a laugh.

Loki looks down to you, an idea forming in his mind. "What is it?" You ask him, holding onto his waist and waiting on bated breath for whatever he has to say next. "What are you thinking?" He stays quiet for a moment, trying to find the right words to answer your question.

"I've always thought that I was an outcast among my own people...I never really felt like I belonged with Asgard, with its people, and when I learned that I was a Front Giant...that concern was just confirmed to me. I've spent my life on the edge, teetering towards madness and rage when I could have just as easily been soft and comforting...It's taken me a long time to come to terms with who I am, and even then, I'm still not 100% comfortable with who I am...

"But then I saw into your mind. Yes, I was looking for information on my quest, but what I found was...an odd sort of love. A love for me. Unlike most from Midgard, you actually find me attractive, intriguing...I don't have any idea why, to be perfectly honest, but knowing that someone, anyone, would want to be with me even after all the horrible things I’ve done…the things I did to you...it makes me feel like there's at least some hope for me in the future."

You place a hand on his cheek, and it's his turn to lean into your hand. "Loki...You are the most beautiful man I have ever seen. Sure, you're a straight hottie with a nice butt and that helps, but what makes me want to be with you isn't just that...You've had a tragic life despite your privilege, and after so many defeats at the hands of your brother, family and seemingly everyone around you, you've managed to press on. You've picked yourself back up and you've kept moving forward, expressing your ideals to those who would listen and trying to take your life into your own hands..."

A tear comes to his eye, and he mouths a simple thank you. You wrap your arms tight around him, pulling him into a loving embrace that he gladly returns. The two of you stands together in silence, and it's not until you start to feel cold again that you break off the hug, asking for some coverings. Loki manifests a fashionable outfit for you, draping you in similar green and black attire to his own. It's a simple dress, but the touch of matching colors gives you an increased sense of identity as someone Loki enjoys. Plus, the black leggings help to give you that much needed warmth you asked for.

He takes you by the hand and leads you through the halls of Asgard's main temple where you've been held captive beneath for so long, showing you a whole new world through the eyes of a man who felt like an alien to his own home. The more he shows you around, the more you get a sense of who he is, and you begin to notice smaller sides of him that your previously limited glances couldn't quite grasp. His knowledge of the various architecture design elements indicates his learned history, of many nights spent studying him home and his chosen craft of illusion magic more than spending time with his brother and friends. The dining halls are opulent locales filled with joyous Asgardians living their lives, talking amongst themselves as you two walk next to them, with only the occasional glance in your direction. Even the simplest of rooms is treated like it's a palace made for the Gods (which it totally is), and Loki keeps you interested in everything he says by expressing his enthusiasm for it all.

As the sun begins to set outside and guards go about lighting the various torches and chandeliers around the palace, Loki brings you to a bedroom you've passed once or twice already but he seems to have ignored up until now. He stalls at the door, giving you a reassuring smile, before opening the door and letting you walk in.

Behind the door is an immaculately decorated bedroom, adorned with intricately carved wooden furniture trimmed with gold. The impressively large canopy bed is raised up on a platform that encompasses the rear of the room, framed by twin doors that lead to the balcony, an exquisite view of Asgard punctuating the beauty of the room. The wardrobe off to the right seems enchanted in some way, appearing larger inside it that the outward shell appears, and is filled with a vast cacophony of elegant and perfectly sized gowns, dresses, casual wear and more in a rainbow of colors and cuts. Across from there is a simple vanity mirror surrounded by a golden frame, small sconces adorning it with equally smaller candles, and a series of drawers below it that are filled with immaculate jewelry. A small sitting area with a lounging couch, a few chairs and a fire pit rests in the entrance to the room. Various plants are hang off the walls and from shelves on the ceiling, almost appearing to have grown naturally from their places of rest rather than carefully curated to accent the architecture and add a natural beauty to an already beautifully constructed and furnished room.

You stare about the room in wonder, racing out to the balcony to enjoy the view of Asgard, jumping onto the bed with reckless abandon, trying on the jewelry and some of the dresses, and in general just enjoying the room for all its grandeur. Loki watches you from just beyond the doorway, leaning against a wall and smiling as he encourages your exploration and engrossed attitude towards the room. You rush over to him, grinning from ear to ear, unnaturally happy at a simple bedroom, grabbing his hands and leading him about. You ask him to explain the room to you, much like he did the rest of the castle, but he simply takes your hand and leads you out to the balcony, leaning against the stone railing as you both gaze out at the Asgardian sunset.

"I take it you enjoy the room, then?" He says with a smile, turning away from the sunset to look at your happy gaze.

"It's beautiful. I assume it's your room?"

"In a manner of speaking. But what if I told you that this room was reserved for...a certain someone."

You briefly feel a pang of panic form in your chest. "Oh no! Should I fix the blankets on the bed? Put the clothing back?! I didn't know this was someone's room. I'm so sorry!"

He laughs, a rapturous, joyful laugh, before placing an arm around your shoulder. "No no, there's no need for that. You can keep the bed as messy as you like, wear the dresses to your heart’s desire...Because this is now your room."

You stare at him, mouth agape with slight confusion and wonder. His eyes don't waver. His smile doesn't fade...this isn't a trick.

"The royal family of Asgard is entitled to many things," He begins, turning his attention back to the sunset. "We have access to all the education we could desire. Training in combat, with weapons, and any other profession or interest we might wish to pursue. With Odin's permission we can travel the Nine Realms, beholding the majesty and wonder of the Realms and witnessing marvels we're not privy to here on Asgard. It's a life of luxury and privilege...but the one thing I've denied myself until now was a concubine.

"In an effort to keep our more sexual impulses under control so that we might appear more refined and regal to the general masses, Odin allows us to choose from a library of willing partners with which we can bed. These servants attend to our sexual needs, much in the manner you experienced earlier today, and they have a place here in the Castle so that they might be on hand when an urge might strike...Thor has a whole wing dedicated to his various concubines, but I've abstained for a number of reasons, the primary reason being I don't simply want someone with which I can bed... I want a partner, who feels for me much in the same way I feel for them.

"What I am offering you is not merely a room here, with all the fashionable trappings within. What I want to offer you is a life by my side, helping to tend to my needs when they arise, and I'm willing to do the same for you. By title you will be my concubine, entitled to all the frivilous luxuries that come with that role. You'll dine on the finest cuisine, enjoy countless forms of entertainment and be treated like royalty yourself. But to me..." He grabs hold of your hands, holding them to his chest letting you feel his beating heart. "To me you will be my Lady. I will see that you are adored in the same manner that I have come to find you, and all I ask is that you stay at my side for so long as you wish. You are free to return to Earth at any time, for as long as you wish, but I want to offer you a life here...with me."

You stare up at him, utterly bewildered. After three days torturing you, after everything he did to you once your feelings were revealed...he wants you to be with him. Your eyes begin to become cloudy with tears and you weakly smile, nodding your head slowly before resting it upon his chest. He wraps his arms around you, embracing his new concubine with a hearty laugh and smile. The two of you stay on the balcony together until the sun sets beyond the horizon, and that night you give yourself to him completely, sharing your bed together for the first time as Lord and Lady.

With you by his side, Loki becomes a more open and friendly individual, even sharing some time with his brother and friends. Thor welcomes you with open arms, openly inviting you to his bed should you ever desire, but you happily decline the offer and he never brings it up again. Your days are filled with luxury and bliss, a harsh contrast to your introduction to Asgard, and at night you spend your time with Loki, sharing a bed you've been gifted and your body with his. The people of Asgard welcome you with open arms, and you soon forget about your life on Earth, leaving behind your life there for one that keeps you happy for the rest of your days.

You never truly learned what Loki was searching for, and you never really felt the need to ask. In the end it didn't matter. Loki never suffers for not finding the item in question, and your days together hold more of a place for him than some trinket or item of power. You, it turns out, are the treasure he was searching for all along...he just wasn't sure what he was looking for until it was right in front of him.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a Twitter now! Follow me @Sir_Skullian!


End file.
